Ek Ajnabi
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: "It's just the start of storm. No one knows, how long it's gonna last" ***Purely duo story*** ***new plot***
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, i know I'm already full with stories and Will not be able to update regularly but still i just cant keep myself from posting this one as this is the best plot for a duo story in my opinion. Ok, let's start. See you in the end. And offcourse don't forget to tell me your response about this story. (Note: Duo are not CID officers)**

* * *

Daya was whisteling while driving. It was his old habit. He enjoys whisteling very much. The day was normal and was more hot than yesterday. As you all know that global warming has a bad effect on our earth and it's increasing heat day by day. Same was happening. But suddenly, clouds covered the atmosphere and it started to get dark. In few more seconds, heavy rain also started. This was just unbelievable for Daya. Like who can imagine the weather changing so quickly. But Daya avoided the thought and kept driving but who knows that this heavy rain was a sign of some storm, nope nope, you misunderstanded. I'm not talking about weather. I'm talking about the storm that was just about to came in Daya and someone else's life. Who knows Who? Sometimes, we can never imagine what storm or what hardlife is about to come in our life. This exactly was about to happen with Daya and someone else's life. Daya was driving the car fast trying to avoid the rain as he was late to his office but suddenly he saw a guy who was looking in a bad situation and was running towards his car. Daya tried hard to apply break but was not able to and when he applied break, the unknown guy was already under his car. Blood was flowing from unknown man's body. Daya got scared but didn't gave up. His mother who is now dead said him once that helping each other is a good deed and leaving helpless in the danger is a crime.

Daya murmured in a scared situation: oh my god, ye ye, is ka to itna khoon beh raha hai. Sar se bhi khoon beh raha. Agar yeh mar gaya to. Nahi nahi, ye mar nahi sakta. Mein is ko yahaan akele chor kar nahi jaa sakta. Kitni buri halat hai is ki. Agar mein is ko chor kar chala Gaya to yeh mar jaye ga. Nahi, kisi bhi begunnah ki jaan nahi jaani chahiye. Mein ise hospital le kar chalta hun, shayad ye Bach jaye.

After thinking for few seconds, Daya took the guy in his lappy through the support of his arms and hands and took him in the car on the backseat. He made the guy lay on the seats and himself took the driving seat on front. He started his car and the journey to the hospital started. The rain didn't stopped instead of this, the rain was getting heavier and heavier each minute. Maybe pointing that it's just the start of the storm and will last for a long time. The road traffic was jammed because of the heavy rain. Everyone was trying to get his or her place first but leaving everyone there was Daya who was most depressed and restless finding any easy way to reach hospital at time. Soon the traffic got cleared and Daya let out a relaxed sigh. As soon as he got a open space, he started to drive at full speed and finally he reached hospital. He took a final sigh and took the unknown guy out from the car and started to move towards hospital in a hurry. As soon as Daya entered inside hospital, he started calling for strature and doctor. By his loud voice, the doctor came running and started to say: oh my god, in ka to bohat khoon beh raha hai. Hame jald se jald in ka operation karna ho ga. Ap please mere saath aiye office main. Kya naam tha ji ap ka?

Daya said while trying to control himself: ji Daya, Daya naam hai mera

The nurses took the guy in the ward until they started to make operation theatre ready. Daya came with Doctor in his cabin. Doctor served Daya a chair and Daya sat on the chair according to the instructions of doctor.

Doctor asked to Daya in his normal and serious tone: Daya ji, ap patient ke kya lagte hain?

Daya said in nervousness and restless: doctor sahab, main to us larke ko jaanta nahi hun. Woh woh mujh se un ka accident ho gaya tha

Doctor said in a bit shocked tone: Kya? Ap kuch nahi lagta? Phir shayad mujhe hi galat laga ho ga

Daya asked in confusion: ap ko kya laga doctor sahab?

Doctor said while smiling trying to light the situation: mujhe laga ke tum us ke bhai ya phir bestfriend ho kyunke tum bohat dare hue lag rahe tha, jaise woh tumhaara koi apna ho. Accident ke case mein mene ye pehli baar dekha hai.

Daya said in childish tone: really doctor sahab? Ap ko aisa laga? Bohat hi ajeeb baat hai. Ya phir ap ko is liye aisa laga kyunke main kabhi accident ke maamlon mein phansa nahi hun Aur aj achaanak se. Bohat dar lagta hai mujhe aise maamlon se. Waise doctor wo theek to ho jaye ga na?

Doctor said in helpless tone: kuch keh nahi sakte. Yeh to ab operation ke baad hi pata chale ga. But we are always hoping for good and we will try our best as much as we could do. Bas ek problem hai?

Daya said with scare in his heart: kesi problem?

Doctor said in helpless tone: problem ye hai ke hame patient ke pass se kuch bhi aisa nahi mila jis se us patient ki shanaakht ho sake aur agar hum ne us ke parents ko dhoondne ka intezaar kiya to kuch bhi ho sakta hai. And as you know, agar ham ne 2 ghante mein us patient ke operation na kiya to he would probably die so we cant wait for his parents aur doosri baat ye ke operation ke liye 5 lakh rupees jama karwaane honge jo mere khayaal se ap ke illawa koi nahi bhar sakta. Aik baar hame us patient ke parents mil jayein to ham ap ko ap ki saari money us ke parents se le kar ap ko luta den ge. Agar ap raazi hain to please jaldi karein. Is waqt aik ap hi hain jo aik besahaara ki madat kar sakte hain.

Daya didn't had much money as he was sharing his house with his friend and he was not rich but still he agreed to give money on the sake of helpless guy: ap fikar na karein doctor sahab, mein paison ka intezaam karta hun. Kisi besahaare ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hun.

* * *

 **How was it guys? Kesa toofaan ane waala hai Daya aur kisi aur ki zindagi mein? Wo anjaan admi kon hai? I Will mention your name if you gave right answer. Aur aik baat aur jaane se pehle, wo yeh hai ke review aur sirf review karo. Bye**

 **Do R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Hoping you guys will like this one too.**

 **Bohat saare logon ne kaha ke wo doosra anjaan aadmi Abhijeet hai aur mein khushi ka izhaar karte hue batana chahungi ke ap logon ka guess bilkul sahi hai. Wo Abhijeet sir hi hain But shayad ane waale chapter mein ap log thora sa confuse ho jao is liye pehle hi bata rahi hun ke wo Abhijeet hi hai. Thank you so much Abhiii, akku, veero ki veera, JS Abhi, Shweta, Eman, PoojaAbhiDeewaani, AbhiNidhi, PerfectAbhi, Shika Sharma, priya, cuttie pari, BFF, and nia for your precious reviews.**

 **Cuttiee pari_ tumhaara review to mera dil chuu gaya 💗💗**

* * *

Daya was opening and closing the drawers of his room meanwhile his house mate and his friend Rohan came there. Rohan saw Daya with a confusing look. Rohan moved towards Daya and slowly said in jolly mood of him as always: Dude! What happened? Pareshaan lag rahe ho? Kya dhoond rahe ho?

As soon as Rahul's voice came in Daya's ear, Daya turned towards Rohan with a worried and tensed look. Daya said in his tensed voice: Rohan, mujhe kuch paison ki sakht zaroorat hai wo bhi foran.

Rohan said with confused tone: tumhe kyun par gayi paison ki zaroorat? Acha khasa araam se to ho jaata hai kharcha ke paise poore.

Daya said in tensed and worried tone: yaar, ye kisi ki jaan ka masla hai jo meri waja se khatre mein pari hai.

Rohan said in confused tone: kya matlab? Main kuch samjha Nahi?

Daya told everything about accident to Rohan. Rohan got shocked listening this.

Rohan said in irritated way: What Dude? Tu itna kyun pareshaan ho raha hai? Tune hospital waalon ko mana kyun nahi kiya? Are you mad Daya? Khud ke liye to kharcha tera mushkil se poora hota hai aur tu kisi anjaan ke liye paisa kharach karna chahta hai? Mujhe yakeen ho gaya hai tu bohat jald pagal hone waala hai.

Daya said in irritated and serious tone: What yaar? This is a serious matter. Kisi ki jaan khatre mein hai wo bhi meri waja se. Agar mein time par break maar deta to shaid ye na hota.

Rohan said in rude tone: yaar Daya, baat ko samajhne ki koshish kar. Pata nahi wo hai kon, kahaan se taaluq rakhta hai. Yaar Daya, tu usse jaanta bhi nahi hai. Baad mein tere liye masaail paida ho sakta hain. Phir baad mein mujh se mat kahin.

Daya said in anger while moved towards main door: kuch bhi ho jaye na tujh se kuch nahi kahunga. Aik beqasoor ki jaan bohat qeemti hoti hai aur ye janna zaroori nahi ke wo hai kon. Is waqt sirf aik cheez ki importance hai aur wo us anjaan admi ki jaan hai jo main kisi bhi qeemat pe zaya hone dunga. Waise bhi jaise hi us ke parents doctors ko milen ge, us ke parents mujhe paise wapas kar dein ge.

Rohan asked in rude and irritated tone: kahaan se laye ga itna saara paisa?

Daya said in anger: tujhe us se matlab?

Rohan also yelled in anger: nahi, tujhe jo karna hai na kar. Shauk se kar. Mujhe bhi koi parwah nahi hai. Par agar tu mujhe se umeed laga raha hai ke main paise dun ga To teri soch bilkul galat hai. Samjhe?

Rohan stormed out from home. After the exit of Rohan, Daya again started searching in different drawers and he finally found some money that he saved each year. Daya had a habit that he always save his money and things and place them in the secret places. Daya was saving money from almost 10 years. He never bought something. This was the first time, he exposed his savings. There was some money and some jewellery of his mother who is now dead 10 years ago. Daya's mother was Daya's single parent but 10 years ago, she also left him. Then Daya's chacha who didn't liked Daya much took Daya's responsibilty for 2 or 3 years but then he was tired of keeping Daya in his home and he placed Daya out of his home one day. After that day, Daya started to work in a shop and he started making some money. He also rented a house with Rohan who was and is Daya's friend. For some years, Rohan took responsibilty of Daya and skipped his rent sometimes but with time the friendship of Rohan with Daya also became weak and Rohan became irritated of Daya's presence and Daya.

Daya took out the gold necklace of his mother and some other jewelleries that were the last sign of his mother.

Daya said in teary tone to himself while some tears of drops fell from his eyes: I'm sorry maa. Mein aj ye zewar (jewellery) bechne ja raha hun. I'm really sorry maa. Ap ko to sab pata hai na maa ke aik besahaara ki jaan in zewaron se barh kar hai. Aj mujhe ap ki aakhri nishaani na chahte hue bhi bechni pare gi. Mein jaanta hun ap mujh se naraaz nahi hain balkay ap bohat khush hongin ke ap ke zewar se kisi ki jaan Bach rahi hai. Maa, mujhe maaf kar dena.

And then Daya moved from the home and went to a jewellery shop. He showed the jewellery to the shopkeeper

Daya asked to shopkeeper in tensed tone: bhai sahab, zara ye zewar dekh kar batana kitne ka bane ga. Mujhe ye zewar bechna hai.

Shopkeeper took the jewellery from Daya's hand and started observing it. After observing for some time, shop keeper said: ye saari jewellery mila kar 2 and half tola hai yani 2 lakh 5o hazaar taqreeban

Daya sold the jewellery while looking at his mom's last sign for the very last time. There were some money almost 2 lakh and 5o thousands still in his savings. He took that saving and the money of jewellery and went right to hospital to submit money. He successfully submitted all the money and the doctors started the operation of unknown guy. Daya was waiting outside the operation theatre waiting for some good news. The police also gave the news on media about the unknown guy and if someone knows him, contact to the police. But until that time, no one came there to recognize unknown guy.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? Please do review. Really needs your review.**

 **Do tell me what should i update first**

 **Dependent on you or hate a barrier between you and Me?**

 **Do R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys, how are you all? Sorry for the late update. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed on previous chapter but dont you guys thinking that reviews are getting less. Please dont do this. I want everyone to review. Please, kya ap log mere liye itna bhi nahi par sakte. Ap apne qeemti waqt mein se 15 ya 20 second bhi nahi nikaal sakte Kya? Mein sacchi mein naraaz ho jaun gi agar is baar bhi mujhe acha response na mila. Sirf isi story ke nahi, meri saari duo stories pe hi ap logon ka ye response hai.**

* * *

Daya was waiting outside the operation theatre when he saw doctors coming out from the operation theatre with serious faces that made Daya scared. No one came to hospital to recognize the unknown guy till that time. Daya slowly slowly marched towards doctor will slow steps and asked in low voice: doctor sahab? Kya hua? Wo aadmi Bach gaya na?

Doctor slowly slowly said in serious tone: wo larka Bach to gaya par...

Daya said slowly slowly: par kya doctor sahab? Khul ke boliye please.

Doctor finally innitiated in serious tone: wo larka Bach to gaya hai par badqismati se wo sab kuch bhool gaya hai. Us ki yaadasht chali gayi hai. Usse apne past ke baare mein kuch bhi yaad nahi.

Doctor's sentence shocked Daya.

Daya said in shocked tone: Kya? Lekin ab us larke ke baare mein kese pata chale ga ke wo kon Hai? Usse to kuch yaad hi nahi hai.

Doctor said in worried tone: isi ki chinta hame bhi hai, abhi tak us larke ko pehchaane ke liye koi nahi aaya aur na hi us larke ko kuch bhi yaad hai. Ye yaadasht ka jaana temporary hai lekin hame ye nahi pata ke kab us ki yadaasht wapas aye gi.

Daya asked in worried tone: ab us bechaare larke ka kya hoga? Pata nahi, us ka koi hai bhi ya nahin is duniya mein.

Doctor said in worried and tensed tone: yahi to ham bhi soch rahe hain. Ham us larke ko zyada din hospital mein nahi rakh sakte. Bas yahi aik umeed hai ke koi a jaye us larke ko lene.

Daya said in lost tone: mein mil sakta hun kya us larke se?

Doctor nodded is yes while saying: ji haan, ap mil sakte hain lekin thora dhyaan rakhiye ga. Wo hyper ho sakte hain.

Daya went inside the ward while nodding his head. He opened the door of the ward and slowly slowly entered inside. He saw the laying weak figure on the bed. He didn't knew why but it hurted him seeing the guy in this situation. Maybe because, he was responsible for the guy's situation. He slowly slowly sat on the sofa beside the guy's bed. Suddenly, guy opened his eyes and started to discover his surroundings.

Daya asked in low tone: tum kese ho ab?

Guy got up with jerk and asked: tum k onn ho? Mein , mei nn kahaan hun?

Daya said trying to calm down the guy: calm down.

Guy screamed in pain: mujhe kuch yaad nahi a raha. Mein...Mein kon hun? Kuchhh yaad?

Guy started holding his head in pain while saying: mujh.e ku..chh yaad ky un nahiii a rahaa.

Tears came in Daya's eyes seeing guy's bad situation. He was not able to see this. He didn't know why but it was happening.

Daya said while trying to control his tears: tum please apne ap ko sambhaalne ki koshish karo. Try to control. Tumhe sab kuch bohat jald yaad a jaye ga.

The guy started crying and screaming: mu jhe kuchhhh yaa dd kyu nn na hii a raha? Mein kon hun? Mujh e to ap naa naam bhi yaaad na hiii

Daya's heart ached listening guy's painful voice. Guy kept his head on Daya's chest and started crying with his painful voice: mujhe kuch yaad kyun nahi a raha? Batao na mujhe?

Daya started patting on the guy's back. After some minutes, the screaming and shouts of the guy were gone. When Daya patted the guy and was trying to lay him, he noticed that the guy got unconcious in his arms. Daya got scared. He ran to the doctor and told him about the situation. The doctor checked the guy and got a sigh of relief and said to Daya: tension ki koi baat nahi. Bas thore stress ki waja se behosh ho gaye the

Daya also got a sigh of relief and said: thank you doctor. Mein chalta hun.

Doctor called Daya who was going: Daya ji!

Daya heard doctor's call and his walking foot steps got stopped in between. Daya slowly slowly turned towards doctor and asked: ji doctor sahab? Ap ne kuch kaha kya mujh se?

Doctor said in low tone: ap ne kuch socha hai Kya? Mera matlab, wo larka us ka to koi bhi nahi Hai? Kahan jaye ga woh?

Doctor's words took Daya's heart. He also thought about this but what can he do?

Daya said in low tone but in serious tone: mein kuch samjha Nahi doctor sahab? Ap kehna kya chahte hain?

Doctor said in hesitated tone: pata nahi wo larka kahaan jaye ga. Mene dekha ke wo ap ke saamne shaant tha jaise us ne ap ko apna maan liya ho. Agar ap ko koi problem na ho to ap us ko apne saath le jayein. Mene dekha ke woh bohat akela feel kar raha tha lekin ap ke saamne us ki kuch alag hi feelings thi. Mein aik professional doctor hun, in choti choti baaton ko samajh sakta hun. Aur phir jab wo normal feel karne lage to wo apna kamana shuru kar de ga, phir apna ghar bhi le le shayad. Is waqt usse kisi ki sakht zaroorat hai aur mere khayaal ke mutaabiq wo ap se behtar koi nahi ho sakta

Daya said in anger only thinking about himself: ap ne apne ap ko samajh kya rakha hai doctor? Mein aise hi usse apne saath apne ghar le jaun. Pata nahi kon hai, kahan se aya hai. Aik anjaan admi ko mein apne saath kese le jaun? Mera khud mushkil se guzaara hota hai ab us anjaan admi ko bhi sambhalun? Bas bohat ho gayi seva. Mein koi khuda nahi hun jo ahsaan pe ahsaan karta jaun.

Daya stormed out from the hospital in anger.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? Please please do review warna mein naraaz ho jaun gi.**

 **Do R and R**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys, how are you all? Sorry for the late update. Thank you so much JS Abhi, Anam Abhi's fan, Priya, Akansha tripathi, luvcidduodosti, Eman, Shika Sharma, Cuttie Pari, Abhiii, and Sab for your precious review. Keep supporting and showering love on me.**

* * *

Daya was sitting in the backyard of his little shared house. He was thinking something deeply. Did he do justice with that helpless guy? That guy was incredibly so innocent. How can he be someone who could be a danger for Daya? No, he is not. Daya just realized that he did something very wrong in the hospital. How could he leave that guy in this dark dangerous life? He has lost his everything. He has no one in this world and he is the one and only responsible for all of these consequences. He cant leave that guy. Never. He is his responsibilty till someone from his family recognizes him. While Daya was thinking all this, Rohan came in the backyard while whisteling. He saw Daya sitting in the backyard looking in deep thoughts. Rohan slightly patted on Daya's shoulder. Daya sensed someone's touch on his shoulder. He got his senses back and turned his head upwards to see Rohan.

Daya said while not interested in any conversation: Haan Rohan? Kuch kehna hai kya?

Rohan said while looking at Daya: tu aj bari deep thoughts mein lag raha hai? Koi baat hai kya? Any problem?

Daya innitiated in tensed and sad tone: yaar problem nahi balke bohat bari problem hai. Kuch samajh mein nahi a raha, kya karun aur kya na karun?

Rohan said in irritated tone: yaar teri to har din hi nayi problems hôte hain. Ab kon si nayi problem ho gayi?

Daya said in sad and worried tone: yaar, mene tujhe bataya tha na ke wo aik larke ka accident ho gaya tha meri gaari se.

Rohan said in irritated tone: Haan, tune bataya tha. Usi kanjere ke peeche tune apne 5 laakh bhi laga diya. To ab kya nayi problem le aaya woh?

Daya said in bit angry tone: yaar, ye kesi bad language use kar rahe ho tum. Kisi besahaara ke liye tum aisi language kese use kar sakte ho? Wo bechaara to itna bebas hai ke yeh tak bhi yaad nahi use ke us ka naam kya hai. Yaar, kisi ke baare mein bolne se pehle hazaar baar socha kar.

Rohan asked in shocked tone: kya? Us ki yaadasht chali gayi?

Daya said in teary and angry tone: Haan yaar aur ye sab kuch sirf aur sirf meri waja se hua hai. Koi use pehchaane ke liye tayyar nahi. Mera dil nahi maanta ke us ko yun akele chor dun

Rohan asked in confused tone: akele chor dun se kya matlab hai tera? Han?

Daya said in soft and slow tone: yaar, mein chahta hun ke mein use apne saath is ghar mein le aun. Mera dil nahi maanta ke mein usse zindagi ke is kathan pal mein akela chor dun. Jab tak koi usse pehchaan nahi leta, tab tak mein us ko apne saath rakhna chahta hun.

Rohan got extremely shocked listening this. His anger started to rise and burn

Rohan said in excited tone: Daya, ye tu kya keh raha hai? Tu use mere ghar mein laaye ga? Tu aik anjaan ko mere ghar mein le kar aye ga? Tujh se ye umeed nahi thi Daya. Daya, tu pagal to nahi ho gaya? Daya, tu hargiz use mere ghar mein nahi laaye ga. Samjha tu?

Rohan stormed out in anger.

Daya tried to stop him while saying: Rohan, ruk na. Meri baat to sun le.

Rohan said in angry tone: ab bataane ke liye reh hi kya gaya hai?

Daya said in soft and significiant tone: Rohan, tu aik baar apne dil se pooch, kya is tarah us bechaare ko akela chor dena koi acchaai ka kaam hai kya? Kya us ke saath na insaafi nahi ho rahi. Use bhi khushiyon ka haq hai. Aur waise bhi kuch dinon ki hi baat hai, mujhe yakeen hai bohat jald koi usse pehchaan hi lega

Rohan said while finally agreed: theek hai. Tum la sakte ho use yahaan lekin sirf kuch dinon ke liye. Us ke baad mein nahi jaanta woh kahaan jaye ga. Yahaan par wo sirf aik mehmaan ki tarhaan rahe ga. Agar use mere ghar mein rehna hai To kuch to rules hain jin ko usse follow karna hoga

Daya said happily: theek hai Rohan, mujhe tumhaari har shart manzoor hai.

* * *

 **In hospital**

The guy was laying on the hospital bed in concious state. Slowly slowly, he started regaining his conciousness. He slowly opened his heavy eyes and saw that there was no one in the Ward. He started looking here and there as he is finding someone maybe. Suddenly, the nurse entered into the Ward. She saw the guy regaining his conciousness. She started checking his blood pressure and some other things while asking: how are you feeling now?

Though he was not feeling well but he still nodded his head in yes indicating that he is feeling better. He was feeling like, he has lost everything. No identity, No home, No family.

He asked while trying to gain some energy to speak: wo..

Nurse asked with proffessional concern: ji, kuch chahiye kya ap ko?

He again gained energy to say: ji woh jo abhi kuch der pehle mujh se milne aye the..wo..wo kahaan gaye? ?

Nurse said: ap Daya ji ki baat kar rahe hain kya jo ap ke paas the kuch der pehle?

He nodded his head in yes

Nurse said giving negative response: wo mujhe to pata nahi wo kahaan hain. Wo mujhe agar nazar aye to bataungi

* * *

 **After two hours**

the guy was laying on his hospital bed. He had closed his eyes but actually was not sleeping. Suddenly, his ears recognizes some voice near him maybe from the door of his ward. He listened talking two nurses.

Nurse 1 said to Nurse 2: yaar, ab mein unhe kese batati ke Daya ji chale gaye hain? Wo pehle hi itne dukh se guzar raha hai. Aur Daya ji ne jis tarah gusse mein a kar us patient ko le jaane se mana kiya na yaar, it was really painful.

Nurse 2 said in sad tone: Haan yaar, kal wo patient ne Daya ji ke saath kese araam se baat ki. Mein to hairaan hi ho gayi. Bohat kam dikha hai aise situations mein ke patient zyaada hyper na ho. Aur Daya ji ne kya kiya. Aik to wo patient aj Daya ji ki waja se hi apna sab kuch kho gaya hai aur ab Daya ji hi aisa kar rahe hain.

Guy was really hurt listening all this conversation. He felt like there is no one for him. No one to take care for him. He is Alone in this world, really alone. No one is ready to take his responsibility

* * *

 **how was it guys? Please do review. Really need your support. Short chale ga but review hona chahiye.**

 **Do R and R**

 **One minute, one minute, happy belated birthday Chitra. Sorry dear, not able to write something new or an OS because so busy with my shedule so this chapter is dedicated to you. Stay blessed. Hoping for many more birthdays coming in your life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys, how are you all. Sorry for the late update. Thank you so much everyone for your precious reviews. I hope that you guys will also like this chapter.**

* * *

Same two nurses were standing near the reception while talking about same topic.

Nurse 1 innitiated in sad tone: pata nahi ab us bechaare ka Kya hoga? Kahan jaaye ga woh?

Nurse 2 also said in sad tone: Han Nilema, yahi baat to soch soch kar main bhi pareshaan hun. Pehle bhi is hospital mein kayi memory loss or case aye Hain lekin ye waala case unique hai. Is bechaare ki responsibility uthaane ko koi bhi tayyar nahi aur woh bechaara kare bhi to Kya kare. Us ka to sab kuch barbaad hi ho gaya jaise.

Nilema said in angry tone: mujhe to Daya ji pe ghussa ata hai Samara. Voh kese itne zaalim ho sakte Hain. He is such a cold person. Aj us patient ki agar ye haalat hai to sirf aur sirf Daya ji ki waja se.

Samara said in understanding tone: Samara, Daya ji bhi apni jagah galat nahi hai. Voh sab kuch, voh accident un se anjaane mein Hua tha. Unhon ne us patient ko hospital pahuncha kar apne ap ko aik acha insaan saabit Kiya hai. Aage unhe Kya pata tha ke us patient ki yaadasht chali jaaye gi. Aise react Karna ya phir agar koi bhi shaks un ki jaga hota to aisa hi react karta. Mein ye bilkul bhi nahi keh rahi ke tum galat ho. Shayad kahin na kahin tumhara nazariya bhi sahih hai.

Nilema said in calm tone: Han, tum theek keh rahi ho.

Right at the moment, when Nilema and Samara were talking near the reception, they both saw Daya running towards the reception

Samara asked in confused tone: are, inhe Kya Hua?

Nilema said in confused tone: pata nahi.

Daya asked from the reception: mujhe Doctor Aditya se milna hai (Dr Aditya is Abhijeet's doctor) woh kahan Hain?

Girl on reception asked: ji woh apne cabin mein Hain. Ap ko un se koi kaam hai Kya?

Daya nodded his head in yes and ran towards Dr Aditya's cabin before giving any chance for the girl on the reception to speak anymore. Daya knocked on Dr Aditya's cabin slightly. Voice came from inside: come in.

Daya entered inside opening the door. Dr Aditya got surprised to see Daya. Something like this came out from Dr Aditya's throat: Daya ji, ap yahan? Kese?

Daya said in guilty tone: Dr Aditya, mujhe realize ho Gaya hai ke main kitni bari galti Karne ja raha tha. Ye sab kuch, voh accident, voh memory loss, sab meri waja se Hua hai. Mein peeche kese hat sakta hun. Kal ghusse mein a kar Maine ap ko bhi bohat kuch suna diya. I'm extremely sorry for this. Mein jaise apne hosh mein hi nahi raha tha. Us waqt mujhe sirf aik cheez yaad thi aur wo thi meri ego, meri selfishness. Mein sirf apne baare mein soch raha tha aur ye bhool Gaya ke duniya mein aise to bohat Hain jo khud ke liye jeete Hain lekin wo bohat kam jo doosron ke liye jeete Hain. Meri maa hamesha kaha karti thi ke khud ke liye to bohat log jeete Hain, kabhi doosron ke liye jee kar dekh. Pata nahi, ye baat mujhe us waqt yaad kyun na rahi

Dr Aditya said with a smile: please ab ap mujhe sharminda to mat karein. Saari galati ap ki nahi thi. Shayad mujhe ap ko woh sab nahi kehna chahiye tha. Har kisi ki apni aik personal life hoti hai.

Daya said with guilty smile: nahi Dr Aditya. Ap ne jo bhi mujhe bola vo bilkul sahi tha. Shayad, mein hi aape se bahar ho Gaya. Aur ab mein sach mein chahta hun ke mein us patient ko apne saath apne ghar le jaun agar ap ki ijaazat ho to

Dr Aditya said with a smile in informal way: meri ijazat to pehle bhi thi aur ab bhi hai. Ap bohat hi zinda dil insaan Hain Daya ji. Voh dost lucky hoga jis ko ap ka saath mile ga.

Daya said with a cute shy smile: thank you doctor, acha ab main chalta hun. Us se mil laita hun. Ap discharge papers ready kijiye

Dr Aditya nodded smilely: sure

Daya standed, did a quick handshake with Dr Aditya and went out from Dr Aditya's cabin. He straightly went towards guy's ward. He opened the door slightly and went inside. He saw the guy who was laying on his hospital bed with closed eyes. He was looking so innocent. The soul which is pure and innocent. The guy heard the sound of door opening and immidiately opened his eyes. He saw Daya. So pure and innocent smile came on his face seeing Daya but he turned his head other side because he was known of the fact that Daya don't wants him to take his responsibility. A sad smile came on his face. Daya saw that guy turned his head other way seeing Daya. Daya was confused at first but then realized that maybe someone from the staff has told guy that Daya is not ready to take his responsibility.

Daya innitiated in low voice: suno.

Guy turned his head towards Daya and gave a fake smile

Daya said while trying to make words: tum ghar jaana chaho ge?

Guy asked with a sad smile with teary eyes: ghar...kon sa ghar? Mera koi ghar nahi. Mujhe to ye tak bhi yaad nahi ke mera naam Kya hai ? Main hoon kon? Mujhe mere ghar..ke baar re mein kese Pata phir?

Daya said with a sweet smile trying to control his sad emotions: Kya Hua agar tumhe apna naam yaad nahi? Ham tumhara aik naya naam rakhein ge. Kya Hua agar tumhe apni pehchaan yaad nahi. Ham tumhaari aik nayi pehchaan banayein ge

Guy's teary eyes looked towards Daya's face and his eyes. Daya's eyes were containing truth. There was some unique shine developed in guy's eyes. His eyes were asking " really" and like this, Daya's eyes gave answer "yes"

Daya continued while choosing a name for guy: acha to aj se tumhara naam Hua Abhijeet. Kitna cute aur sweet hai na ye naam. Woh Abhijeet joh kabhi haar nahi maanta. Jo haar ke bhi jeetta hai. Woh Abhijeet joh apne ateet bhula kar aik nayi shuruwaat kare ga. Wo Daya ka dost bhi ho ga. Aur wo Daya ke hi ghar mein rahe ga. Daya ka ghar Abhijeet ka ghar bhi hai.

Abhijeet imidiately hugged Daya tightly and whispered in Daya's ears: thank you so much Daya mujhe aik nayi pehchaan dene ke liye. Chaahe mujhe kuch yaad nahi lekin mujhe aik nayi pehchaan mil gayi hai jo mere liye kaafi hai. Main waada karta hun ke main wohi Abhijeet banun ga jo kabhi haar nahi maanta. Wohi Abhijeet jo haar ke bhi jeet jaata hai aur wohi Abhijeet jo apne ateet ko bhula kar aik nayi shuruwaat kare ga.

* * *

 **how was it guyss? Please do review. Eagerly waiting for your reviews.**

 **Do R and R**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys, how are you all. Sorry for a late update. Thank you so much Anam Abhi's fan, AaniyaArsh08, Eman, Cuttie pari, Aditya adi, Shika Sharma, luvcidduodosti, Akanksha Tripathi, Priya and Sab for tour précieux reviews on previous chapter. I need more reviews on this chapter 😉**

* * *

He entered inside a beautiful small house containing 3 bedrooms. He took a step to move inside. Daya was holding his hand so that he could give him support. He slowly slowly started taking small and tiny steps into the house. He was astonished to see how well arranged the house was. As they came more, he was able to see a Guy who was standing with a irritated look. He was confused to see the guy but then thought that maybe he is Daya's brother.

Daya's voice echoed in his ears and he smiled: ao Abhijeet, is ghar ko apna hi ghar samjho

The guy who was Rohan gave a irritated smile to Daya and Abhijeet. Abhijeet was confused, thinking why this guy is this much serious and irritated and suddenly a thought came into his mind that if he is Daya's brother than maybe he dont wants his presence in this house. He never wanted to become a load for anyone.

Daya then turned towards Rohan with a fake smile: Rohan, is se milo, ye Abhijeet hai, bataya tha na mene tuxmhe Abhijeet ke baare mein.

Rohan nodded irritatedly.

Then Daya turned towards Abhijeet with a warm smile: Abhijeet, ye Rohan hai, mera bohat hi acha friend. Hum dono ye apartment share karte hain.

Abhijeet moved towards Rohan and said in innocent tone: hi Rohan

Rohan said with irritated smile and went from there: hi

And before Abhijeet could forward his hand for handshake, Rohan went from there. Abhijeet was totally confused by Rohan's behaviour but before he could ask this to Daya, Daya himself said: acha Abhijeet, ao mein tumhe tumhaara room dikha deta hun.

Abhijeet said with smile: ok chalo

Daya and Abhijeet moved upstairs where there was a small beautiful bedroom painted in yellow colour. Abhijeet's mood got lit seeing the settings and beautiful colours of the room. Even though, he had lost his memory but still he could feel that it is the first time that he came in this much beautiful bedroom. He was lost in these beautiful colours.

Daya asked to Abhijeet: Abhijeet, tumhe room kaisa laga?

Abhijeet said in lost and beautiful tone: bohat hi sundar

Daya said while moving from the room: ok Abhijeet, tum fresh ho jao, main khana lagaata hun. Tum a jana

Abhijeet said in emotional and sad tone: itne Ahsaan mat karo mujh pe Daya. Mein khudi kuch bana kar khaa loonga. Tum pehle hi mujh pe bohat ahsaan kar chuke ho jin ki qeemat chukaane ke liye mere paas kuch nahi hai. Bilkul khaali haath hun main, mere paas to meri yaadein bhi nahi. Jis aadmi ke paas us ki yaadein hi nahi, us ke paas aur kya hoga

Daya said in disappointing tone: bhool gaye Abhijeet ke tum ne mujh se aik waada kiya tha ke tum kabhi haar nahi mano ge aur apne ateet ka nahi apne bhavishe ka socho ge. Tumhe nahi pata ke tumhaare saath kya hua maazi mein, aur shayad is mein tumhari hi behtari ho ke tum apni yaadein bhool gaye ho. Kabhi kabhi maazi ka na yaad rehna hi acha hota hai. Bas tum zyaada mat socho aur fresh ho jao aur khana khaane a jao. Mein khana bohat acha banata hun is liye tumhe koi problem nahi hogi. Agar nahi khao ge To pachtao ge ke itna acha khana maine jaane diya

Abhijeet lightly smiled on Daya's last sentence and finally agreed while saying: acha tum neeche jao. Mein fresh ho kar neeche ata hun.

Daya said while going: aur haan, tumhare saare kapre maine almaari mein hang kar ke rakh diye hain. Koi sa bhi pehen lena aur towel washroom mein hi hoga

Abhijeet said in confused tone: mere kapre?

Daya said with a cute smile: haan na, tumhaare kapre. Mein jaanta hun ke tumhe kuch yaad nahi To tumhe ye bhi yaad nahi hoga ke tumhaare kapre kahan hain isi liye maine tumhaare liye kuch kapre khareed liye aur unko cupboard mein set kar diya

Abhijeet said formally: thank you

Daya said with smile: you are welcome

Daya went from the room and Abhijeet went in the washroom to take a warm refreshing bath. The bath was really refreshing. He then opened the cupboard to find some clothes for himself. There were some really nice clothes. He finally chosed a decent white colour t shirt with black pants. He wore those and came downstairs for dinner. He saw Daya who was placing dinner on dining table and Rohan who was already seated on dining table

Daya said when his eyes got glimpse of Abhijeet who was coming downstairs: fresh ho gaye tum Abhijeet. A jao, dinner kar lo

Rohan again got irritated seeing Abhijeet and turned his head to other side. Abhijeet sat on the seat infront of Rohan and beside Daya.

Daya said in sweet tone: Abhijeet, ye daal cholay lo na. Maine apne hath se banaye hain. Waise To sab kuch hi maine apne hath se hi banaya hai but log kehte hain ke mere daal cholon ka koi jawaab nahi

Abhijeet smiled on this and moved his hand forward to take daal cholay but before he could took daal cholay, Rohan interupted and took daal cholay before Abhijeet could. This made Abhijeet felt a bit odd. Abhijeet was feeling mysterious about Rohan. His behaviour was extremely uncomfortable for Abhijeet. Rohan gave Abhijeet a teasing smile, ate two or three spoons or pieces whatever of daal cholay and went from the dining table before finishing his daal cholay. Abhijeet again got confused of Rohan's behaviour. Rohan went to his room.

Daya said to Abhijeet while looking towards Rohan: Abhijeet, tum khana khao, mein abhi ata hun

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? Please do review. I need more reviews on this chapter.**

 **Do R and R**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys, sorry for being late. Thank you so much AaniyaArsh08, Eman, Anam Abhi's fan, PerfectAbhi, PoojaAbhiDeewaani, AbhiNidhi, Shika Sharma, Cuttie Pari, Nikita Chaturvedi, Akanksha Tripathi, Abhiii, Priya, luvcidduodosti, and Sab for your precious reviews. I want more reviews on this chapter 😉**

* * *

Daya went behind Rohan. Rohan was just sitting in his room doing nothing playing with his pencil. Daya slightly knocked on Rohan's door and came inside

"Daya tum, yahan Kya kar rahe ho? Jao na us Abhijeet ke saath khana khao. Usse chod ke kyun a gaye" Rohan asked irritatedly

"Rohan, what's your problem? Tum is tarah khaana chod kar kyun a gaye beech mein? Abhijeet ko bura lag sakta hai" Daya asked in irritated tone

"Hmfh, us ko sau 100 baar bhi bura lage to bhi, mujhe koi problem nahi. Us ko bura lagta hai to lage, i dont care. Pata nahi kahan se utha laaye ho usse. Na us ka naam tumhe pata, na hi wo hai Kon, tum us ke baare mein kuch bhi nahi jaante aur kam az kam mere paas to itna faaltu time nahi hai ke us anjaan aadmi ke bura lagne ya na lagne ki fikar karun" Rohan said with attitude and over confidence

Daya went from there hopeless from Rohan's side. He came back to Abhijeet and both continued taking dinner.

"Tum Kahan gaye the Daya" Abhijeet asked while taking dinner

"Kahin nahi, wo Rohan ki thori si tabiyat kharaab ho gayi thi is liye wo khana chor kar chala gaya achanak. Usse dekhne gaya tha" Daya said with fake explanation because he didn't wanted to hurt Abhijeet

"Ohh, mein us se us ki tabiyat ka pooch kar ata hun" Abhijeet said while standing to go

"Nahi Abhijeet" Daya said suddenly really quick enough to give Abhijeet a jerk

Abhijeet asked "what" in sign language

"Wo Abhijeet, mera matlab tha ke Abhi to tum ne apna khaana bhi finish nahi kiya, Tum pehle apna khaana finish karo, waise bhi Rohan abhi so raha hai. Usse araam hi karne deta Hain" Daya said while making an excuse

"Han theek hai, I think so you are right. Hame is waqt use disturb nahi Karna chahiye" Abhijeet said while agreeing with Daya's point

"Hm. Are ye icecream lo na, mene khud apne haathon se banayi hai" Daya ordered in informal tone

"Tum ne khud banayi? Mazaaq acha karte ho" Abhijeet said while laughing

"Chalo kisi bahaane tumhaare is chehre pe muskuraahat to ayi warna mein to thak gaya tha tumhara ye stiff aur tough sa chehre dekh dekh ke mein to tang a gaya tha" Daya said with a little laugh and sweet smile

Abhijeet laughed a little on Daya's statement

"Ab se mein hans diya karun ga taake tum bore na ho mera ye stiff aur tough sa chehra dekh dekh ke" Abhijeet said with a cute smile

"Good boy" Daya said with a beautiful smile

* * *

One man was sitting in his big bungalow while reading newspaper. Suddenly, his phone rang which was placed on table. He folded the newspaper and kept it on side table and grabbed his phone and received the call

"Hello, who is speaking?" He said on phone

"Boss, ap jaldi se apne adde pe a jao" He listened a scared voice

"Kyun be, Kya hua, kyun bula raha hai" he said in tough and angry tone

"Boss, ap a jao apne adde pe. Ap wahan ao ge to hi baat ho paye gi" he listened the voice which was scared and was requesting

"Han, theek hai ata hun. Waise bhi tujh se yun khule aam baat karne mein khatra hai. Media mein meri bohat reputation hai, us ko kharaab nahi Karna mujhe apna raaz khol kar" he said while he was ready to decline the call

"Hm, a jao Boss jaldi se. Mein intezaar kar raha hun" the voice said and he declined the call

"Ab pata nahi kon si museebat toot padi hai" he murmured while grabbing car keys and his phone and went outside and sat in his car and drove to some unknown godown. He stopped the car and came outside while hiding his face in the scarf so that no one will be able to recognize him. He entered inside the godown and as soon as he entered, he closed the door of godown and moved forward. A man came running towards him

"Boss, ap a gaye" the man who was running towards him said in scared tone

"Nahi be, raaste mein hun abhi to" boss said in angry tone

"Sorry boss" man said in guilty tone

"Oye sorry ka baccha, ab phoote ga bhi ya nahi ke kyun bulaaya mujhe" boss shouted on man which was enough to make the man shiver in fear

" Wo boss, wo wo ***** bhaag gaya boss " Man said with down head in frightened and scared tone

"Kya? ***** bhaag gaya? Lekin kese? Us ki himmat bhi kese hui bhaagne ki, Tum logon ne kese usse bhaagne diya, so rahe the Kya tum log" boss said in shocked and angry tone

"Boss, maaf kar do. Pata nahi woh kese bhaag gaya. Hamaari to pal pal nazar hoti hai par pata NAHI kese nahi pata chala. Maaf kar do boss" Man said while asking for forgiveness and joining his hands infront of boss

"Tumhaare ye haath maafi maangney ke liye nahi, kaam karne ke liye bane Hain. Ab band karo ye drame, us ko dhoond kar lao jald az jald. Maafi se baat nahi bane gi. Samjhe?" Boss shouted at him in angry tone while twisting his hand

"Ahh, boss" man screamed in pain

"Ab zyaada cheenkh mat, dhoond kar la us ko" Boss ordered this time in low tone but still the rudeness and toughness was added

"Ap fikar mat karo boss, mein..mein us ko dhoond layoon ga. Dekhta hun, bach ke jaata Kahan hai" man said in determined tone

"Theek hai, ab mein nikalta hun" boss said while went outside and drove back to his bungalow without coming in anyone's sight

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys? Please please tell me. Kis ko dhoond raha hai ye boss aur us ka aadmi? Any guesses. One more thing, please don't forget to review. I really need your support. I am nothing without your support. Please do review**

 **Do R and R**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello guys, how are you? sorry for the late update. thank you so much everyone who reviewed on previous chapter**

* * * * * * * * * * * *

 **After some days**

Abhijeet was sleeping in his room. Daya was passing from the corridor. He saw Abhijeet who was laying on his bed with comfortor under the bed. Daya went into Abhijeet's room and covered him properly with comforter

"ye bhi na. kaise so raha tha. waise sote hue to ye bohat hi cute aur masoom lagta hai" Daya said in lovely tone while ruffling Abhijeet's hair

He was about to go when he heard Abhijeet's voice from behind " are Daya. tum yahaan? kuch kaam tha kya?

"nahi, koi kaam nahi tha. yahan se guzar raha tha to dekha ke tumhara kambal neeche gira hua tha..." Daya was not able to complete his sentence because of Abhijeet's interuption

"oh, i'm sorry. ainda se dhyaan rakhun ga" Abhijeet said in embarrassment while pulling comfortor hardly to himself. Daya was just not able to control his laugh seeing Abhijeet's action

"are it's okay Abhijeet" Daya said while giving a friendly smile

Abhijeet just smiled back

"acha Abhijeet, tum bath le lo, zara fresh ho jao, tayyar ho jao, phir ham shopping karne chalenge" Daya almost ordered Abhijeet

"shopping kyun Daya? tum aise hi itna takaluf utha rahe ho Daya. shopping ki aisi koi zaroorat nahi hai aur waise bhi to tum le aaye the na mere liye kapre, wohi kaafi hai yaar, pata nahi tumhaare ye ahsaan kaise chukaunga mein" Abhijeet said while closing his eyes tightly

"yaar Abhijeet, koi ahsaan nahi kiya maine tum pe aur na hi mein kar raha hun. are ye to mera farz tha ke tumhara khayaal rakhun jab tak tum apne pairon pe khada na ho jao" Daya said in understanding tone

"kaisa farz Daya?" Abhijeet asked innocently

"tum jahaan aj ho to wahan sirf meri waja se hi ho. ik pal mein kya kuch nahi chin gaya tum se, tumhaari yaadein, tumhaari asliyat, tumhaare rishte aur woh bhi sirf meri waja se. mein hi is sab ka zimmedaar hun. tum se tumhaara sab kuch cheen kar tumhe yun besahara to nahi kar sakta na aur phir kal ki kya khabar agar mere saath bhi wohi ho gaya jo tumhaare saath..." Daya was not able to complete his sentence because of Abhijeet's interuption

"please Daya...is se aage kuch mat kaho..mein nahi chahta ke jis dard se mein guzra us se tum ya koi aur bhi guzre..ye asaan nahi hai..lekin mujhe pata hai Daya tum bohat ache ho. meri zindagi mein bahaar le aaye ho. aur mein koshish karunga ke zyaada din tum pe bojh na banun. bohat jald hi koi intezaam karne ki koshish karun ga" Abhijeet said in painful tone

"Abhijeet, tum bilkul bhi fikar na karo. tum yahan jitne din rehna chahte ho, tum reh sakte ho. mujhe koi aitraaz nahi hai tumhaare yahan rehne pe" Daya said in friendly tone trying to make Abhijeet feel relax.

"aur Rohan?" Abhijeet asked a question that Daya was not expecting

"kya Rohan Abhijeet?" Daya asked making Abhijeet feel that Daya is unknown of what Abhijeet is asking

"Rohan ko mere yahan rehne pe aitraaz to nahi hai na Daya?" Abhijeet asked with downhead

"kaisi baatein kar rahe ho Abhijeet? are offcourse use koi aitraaz nahi hai. tum bhi na. aur ab mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ke tum idhar udhar ki baatein kar ke shopping na jaane ke liye mere dhyaan bhatka rahe ho" Daya said with a fake smile

"are, aisa nahi" Abhijeet tried to gave an explanation

"theek hai agar aisa nahi hai to jaldi se tayyaar ho kar neeche a jao. tum neeche ao ge to tum mujhe apna intezaar karta pao ge" Daya truly ordered Abhijeet with a pure smile

"tum neeche jao Daya. aur mein poori koshish karunga ke tumhe apna zyaada intezaar na karaun" Abhijeet replied with a sweet smile

daya smiled back at Abhijeet and came downstairs and wore his special blue jeans with white shirt. he took out his special black shoes and started wearing them. After being done, he entered the living room and saw Abhijeet standing in living room wearing blue shirt and black coat and black pants.

"wow Abhijeet, you are looking amazing in this black coat. yaar this coat is looking awesome on you. mujh bechaare pe to koi roop nahi aata coat pehen kar, bilkul bhi suit nahi karta mujhe coat" Daya said while getting impressed and giving Abhijeet lots of compliments related to his coat

"thank you so much Daya for your lots of compliments aur please tum upset na ho. kya hua agar tum pe coat suit nahi karta, ye jeans shirt to tum pe humesha hi awesome lagti hain na" Abhijeet gave a compliment back to Daya with pretty smile

"thank you boss..um sorry..Abhijeet..galti se mun se nikal gaya" Daya replied in shy tone but in the very next second, his tone was embarrassed

"are Daya, koi baat nahi. tum agar chaaho to mujhe boss keh lo, mujhe acha lage ga" Abhijeet said with a sweet smile

Daya shyly smiled back

"wese sorry, mene tum se kaha tha ke tum mujhe apna intezaar karta pao ge but yahan situation thori si ulti ho gayi. ulta tum ko mera intezaar karna para" Daya innitiated in embarrassed tone

"are koi baat nahi daya. ye sab to chalta hi rehta hai na" Abhijeet said in normal tone

"wese Daya kuch kehna chahta hun tum se" Abhijeet asked for permission

"are pooch kyun rahe ho, tum bolo jo bolna chahte ho" Daya replied with brotherly smile

"mujhe ye to yaad nahi ke mera koi bhai hai ya nahi lekin pata nahi kyun tum mein mujhe apne aik chote bhai ka aks dikhta hai" Abhijeet said in emotional tone

"Abhijeet, tum ne to meri mun ki baat cheen li, jab se tumhe mila hun, aik bare bhai ke saath hone ka ahsaas hua hai. mujh se is zindagi ne bohat jald hi saare rishte cheen liye aur shayad ab tumhaari soorat mein mujhe saare rishte wapis mil rahe hain. mein jaanta hun ke hume mile hue bohat hi kam din huye lekin bohat apnaiyat mehsoos hoti hai mujhe tum se. nahi jaanta kyun" Daya stated in emotional tone while unexpectedly hugged Abhijeet. Abhijeet unknowningly also hugged Daya back. they broke the hug and wiped their tears off their eyes. After standing silent for few seconds. they saw Rohan who was climbing downstairs while yawning in his night suit. he stared at Abhijeet and Daya in confused look as they were in their formals.

"kahin ja rahe ho kya tum log?" Rohan asked with confusion in his voice

"um..vo Rohan hum na shopping mall ja rahe hain..tum..tum bhi chalo hamaare saath" Daya said as just now he remembered that he forgot to invite Rohan for going to shopping mall

"hm..tum log hi jao..ab is haalat mein to jaunga nahi mein shopping mall. pehle bata dete to ready hi ho jaata" Rohan said while giving an irritated look to both Abhijeet and Daya

"koi baat nahi Rohan. tum tayaar ho jao. hum tumhaara wait kar lete hain" Abhijeet said in innocent low tone

"are yaar tum log jao" Rohan said in irritated tone

"hmfh pehle to bulaaya nahi" Rohan murmured under his teeth.

"ok bye Rohan" Daya and abhijeet went to shopping mall while bidding bye to Rohan

 **to be continued**

 **how was it guys? i hope you liked it and if you truly liked it then please do review. i really need your support.**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**


	9. Memories of Past

Abhijeet and Daya entered the large shopping mall. Abhijeet was astonished to see those colourfull lights which were giving Abhijeet's heart a pleasure that he maybe never felt. The day since he met Daya, his life was filled with colourful lights, and astonishment. his life was not that much colourful maybe before. Abhijeet and Daya moved forward and came across a toy shop. Abhijeet was astonished to see those beautiful and fluffy toys. Maybe, he never had toys in his life. Unknowningly, tears came in his eyes. He unknowningly stepped into the shop leaving Daya outside who was busy recieving a call. He touched those fluffy teddy bears but the very next moment, left the teddy bear with a jerk. He felt his head heavy. There was immense pain. He holded his head tightly with his both hands

 **" kya kar rahe ho tum, choro mere toys ko. Mama mama, please idhar ayein. Ye dekhein ye mere khilonon ko haath laga raha hai" A boy of approximately 12 years old** **shouted and by his call, a woman of approximately in her 30s came towards the first boy of 12 years.**

 **"kya hua beta, kyun chilla rahe ho?" Woman asked in soft tone to her son**

 **"maa, ye dekhein. ye mere khilonon ko haath laga raha hai" Boy shouted while pointing towards a boy of 10 years** **old**

 **10 year old boy looked towards woman in scare. his head was down and he was looking frightenened. 10 year old boy faced woman and saw fire in her eyes and the very next moment, he can feel immense pain on his left cheek** **as woman slapped him harshly**

 **"aahh" unintenitionally, scream slipped from his throat**

 **"himmat kaise hui tumhaari mere bacche ke khilonon ko haath lagaane ki. jab dekho, yahaan a jaata hai mere bacche ki cheezon ko nazar lagaane ke liye"** **Woman shouted on 10 year old boy and was showing from her actions how much mean and selfish she is.**

 **silent tears started falling from the 10 year old boy's eyes.**

 **"ja ke apne baap ke paise ka kha. yahan hamaare paas na a jaaya kar.** **baap ne to kuch le kar dena nahi hota aur museebat hamaare sar par. Aj hi ja ke tere baap se teri shikaayat karun gi ke khud to apne bacche ko khilone le kar nahi dene aur phir doosron ke ghar is ko bhej deta hai taake ye hamaara sar khaaye"** **Woman shouted on ten year old boy and harshly snatched the toy from his hand and forcefully took him outside her house and closed the gate on his teary face**.

he took support of the door as he was about to fall. he was super confused at that time. he holded his head tightly and tried to avoid those imaginations about 10 year old kid.

"sir, are you okay??" shop keeper asked as he saw Abhijeet who was taking support of door and was in a state of getting unconcious anytime. Shop keeper ran towards Abhijeet and gave him support and offered him a seat. Abhijeet immidiately sat on the seat and found out that his pain is gone and is no more. he took a sigh of relaxation

"han, i'm okay. shukria. ab mein chalta hun" Abhijeet thanked the shop keeper and exited the shop and spotted Daya who was busy on a call. Daya noticed Abhijeet and smiled and cut the call and moved forward towards with him " kuch pasand a gaya tha kya?"

"han..nahi..nahi, abhi tak nahi" Abhijeet gave a confused answer as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Abhijeet, tum theek ho na?" Daya asked with pure true concern and love

"han Daya, mein theek hun. tum pareshaan na ho. mujhe acha nahi lagta kisi ko mere liye pareshaan hote dekh kar" Abhijeet gave a answer filled with innocence

" acha, jaisa tum kaho. ye sab baatein baad mein karein ge. pehle food court se kuch kha kar ate hain. jaldi jaldi mein to naashta bhi nahi kiya tha. shopping ki itni excitement thi ki breakfast karna to zehen se nikal hi gaya tha. mein to hun hi bhulakar, tum ne bhi yaad nahi karaaya ke rajkumaar ji, ham ne to breakfast hi nahi kiya. shayad tumhe bhi shopping ki bari excitement thi" Daya was saying all this directly from his heart with a shining smile and Abhijeet was also listening to Daya with focus that he even forgot what happened with him a few minutes ago

" hmm, pata nahi. aj tumhaari tarhaan mein bhi shayad bhulakar nikla. breakfast karna yaad hi nahi raha. wese Rajkumaar acha naam hai. tum pe suit kare ga" Abhijeet said with a smile

"acha ji" Daya said with a shy smile

" bohat cute lagte ho Daya sharmaate hue" Abhijeet said as he patted at Daya's soft cheeks

" sacchhi?" Daya asked with a cute shy smile

"qasmay sach keh raha hun" Abhijeet said in lost tone and tears came in his eyes

" rote kyun ho Abhijeet?" Daya asked as he saw some tears in Abhijeet's eyes

"nahi vo, tum jaisa koi itna pyaar karne waala mujhe shayad pehle kabhi nahi mila to ab jab tum mujhe mile ho, mera aur tumhaara saamna hua hai to to mujhe aik baar bhi apne ap ko khush qismat kehete huye sochna nahi pad raha. bohat khush hun mein ke koi to hai mere liye is duniya mein" Abhijeet said in lost tone

"dukh kyun karte ho Abhijeet. tumhaare is duniya mein mere illawa bhi apne honge jo tumhe apni jaan se bhi zyaada pyaar karte honge" Daya gave Abhijeet a positive hope

"pata nahi Daya par mujhe nahi lagta ke is duniya mein mera koi bhi apna hai. agar koi hota to mujhe dhoondne ki koshish to karta. kuch to karta yaar. saamne to aata yaar. 1 maheena guzar gaya yaar. agar koi apna hota mera to zaroor saamne a jaata. is duniya mein mera tumhaare illawa koi nahi hai Daya. tum mujhe apne ap se door to nahi kar do ge na. ab to tum hi mera aakhiri sahara ho Daya" Abhijeet stated in lost tone. he had no hope left that he has someone in his life besides Daya.

" kabhi door nahi karunga tumhe Abhijeet apne ap se. I promise Abhijeet" Daya said and tightly hugged Abhijeet

 *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

 **so how was it guysss? thank you everyone who reviewed on previous chapter. sorry cant thank individually. i hope that you guys will give me a positive response and do review if you want next soon early.**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**


	10. Memories of Past Part 2

_" aur ye le, mein jeeta. aur paise nikaal mere" A middle aged man shouted in happiness while ordering the other person in front of him to take out his money that he won_

" _Cheating karta hai tu, mujhe nahi khelna tere saath, nikal yaha se, koi paisa waisa nahi de raha mein" The other person shouted in loud harsh tone at the middle aged man_

" _paisa to tujhe dena hi hoga. samjha tu, ye koi bacchon ka khel to hai nahi. juaa (gamble) hai ye juaa. agar jua khelne ka itna hi tujhe shauk hai na to bhoola mat kar ke jo haarta hai us ko to paisa dena hi parta hai chahe jo bhi ho jaaye. samjha tu ya samjhaana abhi baaki hai?"_ _Middle aged man reminded other person, that he has to give the money, no matter what happens and gambling is not a play of kids._

 _" intezaar kar tu, karta hun intezaam paise_ _ka"_ _Other person stood to move from there in tensed tone when he heard another teasing comnent from middle aged man " zara jaldi intezaam karna, mujhe tujh jese log pasand nahi jo apne paise ko mahine mahine late kar deta hai"_

 _" zyaada bhonk na tu, mein koi gira guzra nahi hun. mun pe maarun ga paise tere" Other person went away from there in anger_

 _That person was walking in his street while murmurming in extreme tensed tone " ye ho kya raha hai apun ke saath, itna paisa, itna paisa ja raha hai haathon se paani ki tarhaan beh kar. pehle to mein jue ( gambling) ka badshah hua karta tha aur ab maloom nahi ho kya raha hai,_ _itna nuksaan kyun ho raha hai apun ko, apun ki kismat itni kharaab kyun hoti ja rahi hai, aik kar ke aik sab samaan ghar ke bikta ja raha hai. ab pata nahi kis ki baari hai"_

 _he entered in his small house which needs to be repaired and silently entered into his room when heard a innocent voice_

 _" abbaa"_

 _he gave a irritating look to that innocent 10 year old kid and locked his room door_

 _tears came in 10 year old boy's eyes_

" Abhijeet utho" Daya was trying to wake Abhijeet who was laying on his bed in uncomfortable way and his body was shaking and he was murmuring something that Daya was not able to understand

After long try of Daya of waking up Abhijeet, Abhijeet finally woke and found himself laying on bed in a uncomfortable way and saw Daya infront of him looking at him with true real and pure concern and just then that dream came in his mind that he just saw in his sleep. that dream was mysterious? that dream was kind off related to the imagination that he had in the toy shop in shopping mall yesterday. how were those two related? he was trying to make a connection in his mind. his mind was stuck with that dream and that imagination. for once, he thought to ignore that imagination that he had but now when he had this dream, everything was getting really mysterious and this dream was far away from disappearing from his mind. he was so engrossed in his thoughts and, making connections, to what that things can mean but the more he was trying to get into the matter and try to figure out things, the more his brain was getting irritated, and annoyed. Daya was just staring at Abhijeet. he was quite sure by now that something really bad has happened with Abhijeet and it may even happen again. Abhijeet noticed those eyes of Daya which were staring Abhijeet. Abhijeet tried to ignore eye connection with Daya but how can he be saved from Daya's never ending questions who started to care for Abhijeet a lot and there was concern in Daya's eyes

" Abhijeet, kya hua tumhe? tum theek to ho na" Daya asked with pure true concern for Abhijeet

" pata nahi Daya. kuch bhi theek nahi lag raha. bohat hi ajeeb sa mehsoos ho raha hai. sar mein bhi shadeed dard ho rahi hai" Abhijeet said confused about everything

" tumhe to itna tez bukhaar bhi hai Abhijeet" Daya told Abhijeet as soon as he figured out that Abhijeet has fever by placing his hand on Abhijeet's forehead. his tone was not only concerned, his tone was worried and tensed too

Abhijeet took his arm to his forehead and felt with his hand that true, yea he had a fever, his forehead was hot. that was killing him. those dreams and mysterious imaginations, this headache and now this fever was also killing him.

" Abhijeet, mein doctor ko bulaata hun call ker ke, tum yahin pe chup chaap lete raho, hilna mat yahan se" Daya gave strict instructions to Abhijeet

" Daya, mein theek hun. bilkul fit hun. kuch nahi hua mujhe. bas halka sa bukhaar hi to hai. doctor ko bulaane ki kya zaroorat hai?" Abhijeet tried to insist

" Abhijeet, mere saath behas na karo. tumhaari tabiyat bilkul theek nahi hai. tumhaari haalat to aisi hai ke mujhe ambulance mangwaani chahiye but tum pe reham kha kar sirf doctor ko ghar hi bula raha hun, tumhe hospital admit karaane nahi ja raha. mera ahsaan yaad rakho" Daya tried to tease Abhijeet by the name of hospital. In these days, Daya got to know that Abhijeet hates to visit hospital and stay admitted there

" bohat shareer ho gaye ho tum, jaan li meri kamzori itni jaldi?" Abhijeet asked with a friendly smile

" haan, jaan li ap ki kamzori jo ke hai hospital se nafrat. now, you are in my control" Daya laughed in friendly tone trying to make a change in Abhijeet's mood and health

" bohat jaldi jaan gaye tum mujhe" Abhijeet said with a smile

" mein hun itna tez" Daya said with over efficiency with pure smile which disappeared Abhijeet's all tensions in a second and pure smile appeared on his face

 **To be Continued**

 **how was it, I hope you liked it. if you liked it, then dont forget to give me feedback in this review box. I love to read your reviews. please try to leave some feedback for me. how is my work or what improvements I can make? I will love to read and follow through your feedbacks. and yea, all the people here dont forget to check dependent on you if you didnt. I updated it a day ago. dont forget to read if you havent already read**

 **And yea, how can i forget your reviews on previous chapter. thank you so much everyone who did review on previous chapter and thanks to silent readers too**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**


	11. Chapter 11

" Han Rohan, tune bulaya tha mujhe?" Daya asked who came near Rohan after Rohan told him that he want to have a conversation with him

" han, kuch zaroori baat karni thi mujhe tum se" Rohan gave simple serious reply

" han, Kaho Rohan. kya baat karni hai tumhe?" Queries raised in Daya's mind. he was not able to guess what Rohan is going to talk about.

" Daya, tum ne kaha tha ke Abhijeet jald hi chala jaaye ga to ab tak gaya kyun nahi woh?" Rohan asked Daya a unexpected question which he didnt expected from Rohan. He even forgot that he had promised Rohan that Abhijeet wont stay here for long.

" Lekin Rohan, aise kaise?" Daya got worried for Abhijeet. Anyone could guess through his facial expressions how much worried Daya got.

" Dekho Daya, maine tumhe pehle hi bata diya tha ke woh yahan zyaada din nahi rahe ga. mujhe lagta hai tum bhool gaye ho mere saath kiye gaye waade ko" Rohan said in stiff tone. Rohan is a selfish person who doesnt think about anyone else other than himself and he did the same this time too.

" lekin Rohan, tum situation ko samajhne ki koshish karo. Woh is duniya mein bilkul akela hai, tan..tanha hai..koi nahi hai us ka is duniya mein...meine socha tha ke bohat jald hi koi use pehchaan lega par aisa nahi hua...is ka to yahi matlab hai ke koi nahi hai us ka is duniya mein..reham khao us pe yaar...kahan jaaye ga woh bechaara" Daya was trying to explain Rohan in friendly yet calm tone. He was actually pleading to him almost because he knew that leaving Abhijeet alone wont be a right decision when he himself gave him a hope of new and happy life.

" ye mera problem nahi hai Daya" Rohan gave a look like " I don't care" to Daya.

"Rohan, tum yeh sab kuch kese keh sakte ho. Zara sa bhi taras nahi ata kya tumhe us bechaare pe, itna sa bhi nahi. You know what Rohan, you are a heartless person. Mujhe to lag hi nahi raha ke tum wohi Rohan ho jis se mein pehli baar Mila tha" Daya blabbered everything which came in his mind. He was really angry on Rohan. He was thinking, don't he feel pity on that innocent guy

" Daya, don't you understand what I said. Aur haan wo Abhijeet hargiz meri zimmedaari nahi hain. Mein us ko apne ghar mein aur nahi rakhun ga. Samjhe tum? Maine Ashish se waada kar liya hai ke wo room mein use rent par dun ga" Rohan had fire in his eyes and he was not ready to let Abhijeet stay in his house anymore as he has no identity

Tears came in eyes of Abhijeet who was watching Daya and Rohan both from past five minutes and was listening their conversation through the door which was left a bit open accidentally. He was feeling angry on himself that why he stayed here. He knew from the very first day that Rohan don't likes him

Abhijeet opened the door through the handle slowly and Daya was the first to notice Abhijeet. He looked at tears in Abhijeet's eyes. He felt so guilty on himself.

" Abhijeet tum?" Daya whispered. He got the idea that Abhijeet has heard his conversation with Rohan

"Lo ji, shaitaan ka naam liya aur shaitaan haazir. Kya baat hai" Rohan teased while looking at Abhijeet with attitude. Tears appeared once again in Abhijeet's eyes as Rohan's teasing voice hit his ears

" Abhijeet, meri aik baat kaan khol kar sun lo. Dekho, mein saaf saaf kehta hun ke mein ab tumhe apne is ghar mein aur nahi rakh sakta aur tum jitni jaldi yahan se jao ge, utna hi acha ho ga" Rohan said directly. He did not cared how will Abhijeet feel or can it hurt Abhijeet's feelings but he didn't even thought about it for a second.

" Rohan" Daya shouted as he lost his patience

" kya Rohan han, kya Rohan Daya" Rohan shouted back even more louder with attitude

" Daya tum ne mere liye jo kuch bhi kiya wo shayad hi koi karta aur mein bohat ahsaan mand hun par Rohan shayad sahi keh raha hai, mujhe jana chahiye, mein ab yahan nahi reh sakta. Mein chala jaunga yahan se. Mein..mein aj hi chala jaunga. Ab aur takleef nahi hogi ap logon ko meri wajah se. Once again, ap logon ka bohat bohat shukriya" Abhijeet said this all even he didn't knew that where would he go. He had no place, no home where he could stay but his self respect was much more important right now for him. Pain was hidden in his tone.

" ahsaan hoga ap ka, shukriya" Rohan again teased

" Abhijeet, ye tum kya keh rahe ho. Kahan jao ge tum?" Daya came near Abhijeet. His tone had care and concern for Abhijeet. He actually felt himself emotionally attached to Abhijeet. He never felt this much attached to anyone after his mom dad died. This was the first time he got really attached to someone.

" Daya, tum fikar na karo. Ye Zameen bohat badi hai, kahin to jaga mil jaaye gi" Abhijeet insisted on going with a fake smile.

" lekin Abhijeet?" Daya was not ready for this. It was not possible for him to leave Abhijeet all alone but then again Rohan's irritating voice got hit his ears

" Daya let him go. Tum kyun taang ada rahe ho apni beech mein. Wese bhi aik na aik din to ise jaana hi padta to kyun nahi aj. Yaar Abhijeet, bura mat manana par mein tum jese anjaan admi ko apne ghar pe nahi rakh sakta jise kuch yaad hi nahi apne baare mein. Ho sakta hai, kal police mere ghar par aye aur mujhe bataye ke tum koi jaane maane criminal ho to mein to museebat mein phans jaun ga. You know right, I can't take a risk. Sorry haan" Rohan said in mean and disgusting tone

Tear escaped through Abhijeet eye and he ran from there to his room to pack his clothes.

" U shut up Rohan. Tum itne ghatiya insaan ho Rohan, mujhe is ka andaaza nahi tha. Aakhir tumhe mila kya us pe aisa ghatiya ilzaam laga kar" Daya's eyes had anger. He was burning in anger

" mene koi ilzaaam nahi lagaya, sirf andaaza lagaya hai" Rohan said in irritated tone

" tumhe to mein baad mein dekh lunga" Daya said to Rohan with fire in his eyes and left the room very next second. He looked at Abhijeet who was about to go with his luggage. Daya ran near him and shouted in teary tone" Abhijeet, please ruk jao" but Abhijeet didn't stopped and was about to step out when Daya tightly held his shoulder and cryed while saying " theek hai Abhijeet, agar tum jao ge na to mein bhi tumhaare saath jaunga. Tum akele nahi jao ge kyunke tum akele ho nahi. Mein hun tumhaare saath. Rohan se mujhe ye umeed nahi thi"

Abhijeet looked at Daya with shock. Tears appeared in his eyes

 **To be Continued**

 **How was it? i hope you guys liked it. I updated the last chapter of dependent on you. do check it out if you havent checked it out yet**


	12. Chapter 12

Abhijeet looked at Daya with shock. Tears appeared in his eyes

" ye tum kya keh rahe ho Daya?" Abhijeet said while he was not believing Daya's words.

" sahi keh raha hun Abhijeet. Mein tumhe yun akela nahi jaane de sakta. Agar jayein ge to saath jayein ge warna koi nahi jaaye ga. Samjhe tum?" Daya said with a tough look trying to hide his tears

" lekin Daya..tum kyun apne ap ko khawmakhaa mushkil mein daal rahe ho meri wajah se. Mein hun hi kon aakhir tumhaara jo itni fikar kar rahe ho tum meri?" Abhijeet said in moist tone while trying to hide his tears

" Abhijeet, hamaara khoon ka to rishta nahi hai par dil ka to rishta hai na. kayi baar to dil ke rishte, khoon ke rishton se bhi zyaada mazboot hote hain. Jab khoon ke rishte dokha de jaate hain to tab to dil ke rishte hi reh jaate hain. Tumhara aur mera bhi koi dil ka rishta hai jo bohat mazboot hai. Sochna kabhi, tumhe ahsaas ho jaaye ga" Daya innitiated that their bond is greater, precious and stronger than any other bond.

Abhijeet looked into Daya's eyes. He saw pure concern and care for him in his eyes. Like Daya, he also didnt wanted to loose this relation or bond between them but was not able to say but his eyes spoke everything and Daya was able to read that.

" chalo ab mere saath" Daya signalled Abhijeet to move while Daya packed his clothes and other things and moved with Abhijeet when heard Rohan's voice

" Daya, kahan ja rahe ho tum?" Rohan spoke to Daya while looking at him with a confused stare.

" jahan bhi ja raha hun, tumhe us se matlab nahi hona chahiye Rohan" Daya turned his face towards Rohan and shouted with anger

" han han, got it. to tum bhi is Abhijeet ke saath ja rahe ho. Wah Daya wah, hamdardi to koi tum se seekhe" Rohan teased Daya once again. Daya gave a angry glance to Rohan and tears came in Abhijeet's eyes because of Rohan's bitter words.

" theek hai Daya. Jao tum bhi. Isi bahaane mujhe aik aur kiraye dar mil jaaye ga jo tum se to zyaada hi acha pay kar day ga. yakeen nahi a raha, ye sila mil raha mujhe mere tum par beshumaar ahsaanon ka" Rohan teased and shouted

" tumhaare ahsaan tumhe bohat jald lauta dunga. Samjhe tum?" Daya shouted with anger in his eyes

" Intezaar rahe ga us din ka" Rohan said with a teasing smile

Daya glanced at Rohan for the very last time and then got hold of Abhijeet and moved outside with Abhijeet. Both came on road.

" hum jayenge kahan Daya?" Abhijeet asked in innocent tone

Daya looked at him for some seconds and then spoke in lost tone " kahin to jayenge par aik baat pakki hai ke jahan bhi jayein ge, akhatte jayein ge"

Abhijeet looked at Daya with wide eyes and Daya got hold of Abhijeet and moved to get a cab. They travelled in cab for 15 or 20 minutes and then they stopped near a old house in a desolated area. Daya and Abhijeet came out of the cab. Abhijeet was staring the old house with confused stare.

" ye hum kahan hain Daya" Abhijeet asked Daya with confused stare at his surroundings.

A tear escaped through Daya's eyes while looking at that old house.

Abhijeet stepped forward towards Daya and removed his tear with tissue while got panicked to see Daya crying: "Dayaa? Daya kya hua hai? tumhaare aankhon mein aansun kyun hain Daya? koi baat hui hai kya Daya?"

" ye..ye mera ghar hai Abhijeet" Daya told Abhijeet in moist tone

" ye..ye tumhara ghar hai Daya..?" Abhijeet was really confused at the sudden confession.

" han Abhijeet, ye..ye mera ghar hai..mera asli ghar..jahan mein pala badha..apni maa ke saath qeemti lamhaat guzaare..mein apni zindagi ke us khoobsurat hisse ko kabhi nahi bhula sakta jo maine yahan guzara hai" Daya innitiated in lost tone. Abhijeet could feel that love of Daya for his mom and the precious moments he spent with his mom in this house but he was confused that why Daya was living with Rohan instead of living in his house. Daya went into his past in his dreamland remembering those moments in this house with his mom

 **Flashback before 10 years**

 **Little Daya was sitting on the sofa in the living room. His mom came in living room**

 **" Daya, ye kya kar rahe ho beta. Kabhi apni mama ke saath thoda sa kaam hi karwa diya karo. Mama akeli kaam kar kar ke thak jaati hain" Daya's mom said in naughty tone as she know that Daya dont like to do household chores.**

 **" mumma, ap ko pata hai na ke mujhe ye ghar ke kaam pasand nahi. Mein na maa bohat saara padhunga, phir aik din jab kamiyaab insaan ban jaunga na to ap ko aik maid rakhwa dunga phir ap ko koi chinta nahi hogi kaam ki" Daya explained his mom like a understanding son.**

 **Daya's mom hugged his son and kissed on his cheek**

 **Flashback End**

Daya's pov " I'm sorry maa. Mein apna waada poora nahi kar paya. apna waada poora karne se pehle hi ap mujhe chod kar chali gayi. kyun maa, kyun?"

"Daya" Daya came out of his thoughts by Abhijeet's voice

" han Abhijeet?" Daya replied to Abhijeet

" kya soch rahe the Daya?" Abhijeet asked Daya with a curious look

" bas maa ke saath beetaye hue kuch pal yaad a gaye the and dil bhar aya mera" Daya replied in moist tone while clearing out his tears. Abhijeet patted on Daya's shoulder.

" Mein jaanta hun Abhijeet ke tum kya soch rahe hoge. yahi soch rahe the na ke agar mere paas mera apna ghar tha to mein Rohan ke saath kyun reh raha tha itne saalon se?" Daya exactly said the same thing that Abhijeet was curious to know from past few minutes.

" maa ke is duniya se chale jaane ke baad, mujhe mere chacha apne ghar le gaye the, unhon ne 2 ya 3 saal meri zimmedaari uthayi par phir meri zimmedaari uthaane se inkaar kar diya. unhon ne mere aur maa ke ghar par bhi qabza kar liya. (tears appeared in Daya's eyes) phir mein Rohan ke saath rehne laga par aj agar mein apne ghar ke saamne dobara khada hun to is ki waja ye hai ke kuch hi din pehle mere chacha aur un ki family ki car accident mein mout ho gayi" Daya told Abhijeet everything about himself

Abhijeet was shocked to hear that

 **How was it guys?**

 **Do R and R if you liked it**

 **Abhi's Ira**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, updating after a long time, sorryyyy for that.** **Thank you Abhinidhi, AbhiShikha, PoojaAbhiDeewani, pooja20, eman,** **abhii, lucky, Perfect Abhi. Sorry If missing someone.**

* * *

Daya ne ghar ka darwaaza khola. Kya kya na yaad aya tha use is pal. Maa ki daant, maa ki chashni jaisi meethi awaaz, aur pata nahi kya kya. Daya Abhijeet ka hath pakarta hai aur andar ghuss jata hai. Daya ki aankhon mein aansun a jaate hain woh pal yaad karte hue jo usne yahan apne is jannat jese ghar mein bitaaye the. Us ka ghar ab waisa na raha tha jaisa woh usse chod kar gaya tha, bohat sa naya samaan a gaya tha ghar mein, bohat kuch badal gaya tha, deewaron pe naya rung kiya hua tha par ek cheez jo in saalon mein bhi na badli thi woh thi khushboo apne ghar ki, woh ahsaas gaya nahi tha ke woh yahan reh chuka hai aur apni zindagi ke sab se khoobsurat pal yahan bita chuka hai. Saare furniture mein se ek kaala sofa tha jo ke ab bhi wohi tha, ab bhi waisa tha jaisa woh chod kar gaya tha. Daya us sofe pe beth gaya. Us ne sofe ko apne haathon se mehsoos kiya. Wo lams mehsoos kar ke use laga jaise woh apni maa ka lams mehsoos kar raha ho. Apni maa ko is sofe pe bethe hue mehsoos kar raha ho. Wo kho gaya tha un meethe lamhon mein ke wo chounk gaya jab use Abhijeet ka lams apne kandhe pe mehsoos hua. Us ne chounk kar Abhijeet ko dekha aur is ek pal use yaad a gaya tha ke wo waqt beet chuka jab woh tha aur uski maa thi aur wo dono is ghar mein meethe pal bitate the. Wo sab kuch bohat peeche reh gaya tha, duniya bohat aage badh chuki thi, waqt bohat aage badh chuka tha. Kuch bhi pehle jaisa na tha siwaye is ghar ke khushboo ke

"Daya, mein jaanta hun tum bohat yaad kar rahe hoge apni maa ko, tumhaari yaadein taza ho rahi hain aur aik baar phir tumhe ahsaas dila rahi hain ke tumhaari maa is duniya mein nahi par tumhe sambhalna hoga khud ko. Waqt ke saath bohat kucd badal jaata hai. Tumhe to khuda ka shukar karna chahiye ke waqt ne tumse ye ghar nahi cheena. Haan, tum ne bohat kuch bardasht kiya hoga. Jaisa tum bata rahe the ke tum ne bohat mushkillein uthayi hain to ab dekho na ye ghar un mushkillon ka sila hai jo tum ne us bure waqt mein uthaayi hain. Tumhaare paas tumhaari maa to nahi hai par unki ye nishaani, ye ghar to hai na tumhaare paas. Is ghar ko hamesha sambhaal kar rakhna" Abhijeet se Daya ke chehre pe phaila dukh dekha na gaya. Us ne to hamesha ye chehra hansta khilta hi dekha tha. Aj isko afsurda dekha to andar kahin dil mein tees uthi thi. Jab Abhijeet ka koi pursaan e haal na tha, jab koi uski zimmedaari uthaane ke liye raazi na tha tab, han tab Daya ne use sahara diya tha, us ke liye ek acha dost aur muhafiz saabit hua tha. Aj Daya dukhi tha to us ne ye apni zimmedaari samjhi ke is hanste khilte chehre ko dukhon se azaad kar ke ek baar phir hansta khilta kar de. Daya hairaan hairaan sa Abhijeet ko tak raha tha. Kya ye wohi Abhijeet hai jis ko woh hospital mein us din mila tha. Abhijeet kya tha tab aur Abhijeet kya hai ab. Use yakdam hi ek khushi ki tamaniyat mehsoos hui. Us Abhijeet ko jis din us ne tasalli di woh kaafi mukhtalif tha aur ye Abhijeet jo use tasalli de raha hai lagta tha zameen o aasmaan ka farak ho. Daya ne beikhtiyaar hi Abhijeet ko gale laga liya par khul kar ro diya par farak ye tha ke ye khushi ke aansoo the aj. Jo ho chuka use to woh badal nahi sakta par jo behtar ho sakta hai, us pe kyun na mehnat ki jaaye.

"Abhijeet, tum bohat ache ho, bohat ache, us Rohan ne kitna zaleel kiya tumhe par tum bohat ache ho, sab kuch nazar andaaz kar dete ho. Aur haan Abhijeet, hamesha aisa hi rehna, hamesha pur aitamaad rehna, tumhe na kisi se darne ki zaroorat nahi, you are a strong man, himmat se muqabala kiya karo har cheez ka. Mein rahun na rahun par tum hamesha sabit qadam rehna, bhatak mat jaana" Daya ne Abhijeet ke gale lag kar kaha. Us ki aankhon se tip tip aanso gir rahe the jinhe Abhijeet apni ungliyon ke lams se saaf karta jaa raha tha. Use gawaara na the Daya ki aankhon mein aansoo. Bhala wo us shaks ke aankhon mein aansoo kaise dekh sakta tha jis ne us ke aansoo saaf kiye hon jab wo bilkul toot chuka ho andar se.

"Nahi Daya, tum kyun nahi raho ge. Dekho, mein..mein tumhe kahin jaane nahi dunga..Yakeen mano..is poori duniya mein mera tumhaare siva koi nahi..mujhe tumhaari bohat zaroorat hai Daya..Waada karo mujhe kabhi chod kar nahi jaoge" Abhijeet Daya ko aur zor se bhainch leta aur toot kar rota hai

"Abhijeet..kya kar rahe ho..Mein kahin nahi ja raha..mujhe bhi tumhaari bohat zaroorat hai. Mera bhi is duniya mein tumhaare siva koi nahi. Ye duniya na bohat matlabi hai. Bazahir to log dost hote par andar se aasteen ka saanp. Sach kahun to poori duniya matlabi ho sakti hai par tum nahi. Ye mera dil kehta hai. Tum jitna masoom shaks to mene apni poori zindagi mein nahi dekha. Mein socha karta tha kya koi itna masoom bhi ho sakta hai. Mein na apne ap ko mazloom samjha karta tha, ghar ganwaya, maa ganwayi, duniya mein kho gaya par ab mujhe pata chala hai ke asal mazloom to tum ho..mein kuch kahun ga nahi. Tumhe dukhi nahi karna chahta. Han mein tumhe kabhi chod ke jaana to nahi chaahunga par waada nahi karunga ke tumhe kabhi chod ke nahi jaunga kyunke ye jo takdeer hoti hai na bohat zaalim hoti hai, kuch pal lagte hain is taqdeer ko ek insaan ko kahin se kahin le jaane mein par ye waada zaroor karunga ke aakhri dam tak tumhe chod ke na jaunga..koshish to meri yahi hogi..aage taqdeer ki marzi par haan wapis aane ki koshish zaroor karunga agar tum waada karo ke hamesha halaat ka muqaabla karo ge, saabit qadam raho ge, apne liye nahi to mere liye. Aur haan dukhi hone ki koi zaroorat nahi, filhaal to kahin nahi ja raha mein" Daya ki baatein sun kar Abhijeet ke aankhon mein aansoo a gaye. Aakhir koi to tha us ke liye bhi. Jo uske liye jee raha hai. Jo usko apna waahid dost maanta hai. Jis ko woh kabhi chodna na chahega.

"Chalo, bas bohat ho gaya rona dhona. Mein jaldi se kuch acha sa banaata hun tumhaare liye. Batao, kya khao ge" Daya Abhijeet se alag hota hai aur kitchen ki taraf jaane lagta hai ek pyaari se muskaan Abhijeet ko dete hue. Abhijeet bhi halka sa muskura deta hai aur Daya ke peeche peeche kitchen mein a jaata hai jahan pe Daya kuch bacchi kuchi grocerry check kar raha hota hai

"Kuch bhi khaa lunga, mere zyaada nakhre nahi" Abhijeet shokhi se kehta hai

"Ji ji, ji han, Ap jaisa sati savitri banda poori duniya mein nahi dekha meine. Kabhi kabhi nakhre dikha bhi dete hain. Sehat ke liye acha hota hai" Daya bhi shararat se kehta hai aur cabinets mein se kuch grocerry items nikaal kar check karta hai

"Kya karein. Rab ne banaya hi esa hai. Saada sa. Zyaada nakhre karne se meri tabiyat pe bura asar parta hai, tum batao kuch katna hai to kaat dun, tumhaari help ho jaaye gi" Abhijeet Daya ki baat par hans deta hai aur aik cabinet se churi nikaalta hai aur Daya ko uski madad karne ki offer karta hai

"Lo ji, ye banda to pehle hi zyaada nakhre nahi karta aur ab, ab tum madad bhi karaoge. Nahi yaar, bethe reh. Nakhre to is bande se hote nahi upar se kaam bhi karein ge. Bethe raho. Mein bohat acha khana banaata hun. Tum araam se beth kar tv dekho. Kitne ache shows aate hain tv pe. Kabhi dekhein hain tum ne" Daya kheench kar Abhijeet ko sofe pe bithaata hai aur tv on kar deta hai. Jis pe Abhijeet sirf hans deta hai. Daya ki ye shokhiyaan, ye shararatein, yahi to Abhijeet ko sab se zyaada pasand theen. Hamesha khush rehta tha. Kaash koi usko bhi Daya ki tarah khush rehna sikha deta

* * *

Ye woh hospital tha jis mein Abhijeet ka ilaaj kiya gaya tha. Aj bhi is hospital mein chehel pehel thi. Corridors khicha khich bhare hue the. Kuch log waiting room mein bethe apne apnon ke liye due kar rahe hote hain aur kuch doctors emergency cases ki tayaari karte hue nazar a rahe hote hain. Reception is waqt khaali tha. Reception pe bethi larki irdgird se la talluq apne phone mein lagi hoti hai ke use kisi ke khankharne ki awaaz ati hai. Wo do minute se pehle apna phone side par karti hai aur moddab ho kar khadi ho jaati hai. Us ke saamne ek couple 40 ya 45 saal ka khada hua tha. Dono ke hi chehre se pareshaani ayaan ho rahi thi.

"Ji, mein ap ki kya madad kar sakti hun?" Receptionist ne apne baalon ko ek ada se hilaate hue kaha aur ek pyaar si smile couple pe uchaali

"Ji actually, kuch dinon pehle yahan ek patient aaya tha jis ka memory loss ho gaya tha aur us ki identity reveal nahi ho rahi thi, ham us larke ke maa baap hain. Ham actually mulk se baahir the kisi kaam se wapis aye to apne bete ko ghar mein gair haazir paaya. Ham to bohat pareshaan ho gaye the. Ittefaaq se ek newspaper hamaare haath lag gaya jis mein us ki news picture ke saath thi. Ham foran hi ap ke paas umeed le kar ayein hain. Plzz hamaari madad kar dijiye. Hamaara beta kahan hain" Aurat nihait pareshaani ayaan karte hue bolti hai. Wo musalsal apne haath ko hila rahi hoti hai jaise kisi bechaini mein ho. Receptionist us ki bechaini bakhoobi pehchaan jaati hai aur un ko qareebi seats pe beth kar wait karne ka kehti hai

"Hello, Dr Aditya. You remember that patient from last month who lost his memory and his identity was not revealed to anyone. Yeaa.. His parents are downstairs..Yes doctor..they are saying that they were out of country..ok thank you doctor" Receptionist telephone uthaake us pe Dr Aditya ke room ka no dial karti hai aur Dr Aditya ko saari soortehaal beyaan karti hai aur phir phone rakh deti hai.

"Dr Aditya is coming downstairs. He will talk to you" Receptionist us couple ko aghaa karti hai aur phir apne kaam mein masroof ho jaati hai

 **To be continued**

 **Plzzzz do reviewwww. Thank you**

 **Abhi's Ira**


End file.
